flipticfandomcom-20200213-history
Minibot A
Minibot A is a puzzle platformer released on June 22 of 2011. The game is currently unplayable and suffers from a glitch that prevents the player from seeing where the Minibot is. In the Kongregate version of the game the level select screen is omitted (as it was only till September 9th of 2011 it was addedOn a Facebook post made by fliptic they write "new level selection option in MINIBOT") but in all other versions it is seen once the player clicks to play the game. Minibot A was later remade as the game Minibot with the graphics updated and the game changed slightly. Controls *'Left and right arrow keys' - Move *'z' - attack *'Up arrow key' - Jump Levels Minibot A has 50 levels however, only level 1 is partly playable. It is most likely that the goal of Minibot A is to destroy all enemies (as the appearance of a enemy in level 1 and the gameplay in Minibot follows this pattern). The levels of Minibot A appear to be timed as at the top of the screen their is a timer. It is most likely that this timer will end of the level if the player does not complete it in time (as this also happens in Minibot). Also at the top of the screen there is a horizontal column that displays five hearts. It is most likely these count as the players health or possible lives. A horizontal column is placed in between the timer and the health bar and this is used to indicate to the player how much points they have (as in the image of Minibot A from Fliptic's Facebook page it appears that this is its use). Level 1 In the Kongregate version Level 1 is immediately accessed when the player clicks to play but in other versions it must be manually selected. On the left side of the level there is three platforms placed over top of each other with a small distance separating them. The top two platforms are made of bone while the bottom appears to be made of flesh or skin tissue. Near the top of the level on the right side is a platform made of bone of which a green blob moves back and forth. In between the three platforms and the one with the blob is two small flesh colored platforms. File:Level_1_of_minibot_a.png|Level 1 of Minibot A before the screen turns black (click to enlarge) Glitches Upon selecting level 1 or pressing START GAME (Kongregate version only) the play gets a brief glimpse of the level before a black square covers it. This black square prevents the player from seeing the minibot making it impossible to complete. By striking the wall it is possible to make the black box spread the part of the wall that was struck. Since level 1 is the only level to be unlocked and all other levels are unlocked after the previous one was completed, the player cannot go father in the game. File:Level_on_minibot_a_blackend.png|The black square that covers level 1 File:Minibot_a_level_1_one_side_blackened.png|The black square extended to cover the left side of the wall Enemies From its description on Fliptic's Face book page, Minibot has twelve different enemies. However the only enemy the player is able to see is a green blob that moves back and forth. In the image of Minibot A from Fliptic's Facebook page a light blue ball shaped spiked object is visible. It is possible that this is a enemy as it apears the player has to use blue blocks to possible defeat it. Interactive objects From the image on Fliptic's Facebook page their are small circular spiked objects that come in the colours green, blue, pink, and yellow. In Minibot these objects reappear and are used to allow the minibot to create blocks. It is likely that these objects have the same roll in Minibot A. Hazards Shown from the image of Fliptic's Facebook page the only hazards appears to be spikes that are light grey. It is most likely that these spikes harm the minibot upon contact as they do in Minibot. References Category:Games Category:2011 games Category:Minibot